For You
by gigglepot-jess
Summary: Jack rolled over and sighed as the melody drifted down the hallway from the room with the stars.


A/N - I feel in love with this lullaby when I heard it at the end of an episode of Bones and have imagined using it in a story ever since.

The lullaby is called You by Fisher. If you don't know it, look it up on youtube because it will definatly add to your understanding of the story.

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I just put them into my dollhouse occasionally and put them away nicely when I am finished playing for the day.

* * *

For You

* * *

Jack slowly climbed the stairs to his house and sighed as he opened the door to the darkness. Being the boss was harder than he thought as he wearily put his briefcase down near the table in the front hallway of the house.

As he blinked his eyes a few times to let his eyes adjust to the light from the lounge room lamp that he had just reached over to turn on, his heart lifted when he glanced around the room. Official paperwork of the SGC was scattered around the room along with crayon drawings that he was sure were coming back with him tomorrow to the 2 year olds interpretation of the Louvre that he had going on in his office, which was slowly spreading around the hallways of the complex. Not that any of the staff minded, it made them the happiest to see the old, sullen Colonel O'Neill gone and the seemingly younger, cheerful General O'Neill in his place.

There were three major changes to his life that caused this permanent good mood for the General. Even when the normal chaos happened around the mountain, the General took it all in his stride, the personnel knew that they could always count on the Generals calm and effective way of dealing with the unusual and stressful events that seemed to come hand in hand with the command of the Stargate Program.

He glanced to the clock next the bookshelf and realised just how late it was, 2.30am, he sighed again, late nights were the worst. All of a sudden Jack cocked his head to the side as he heard the unmistakable sound of a piano. For a moment a slight wave of panic started to rise because he knew there was no piano in the house, but then instantly calmed when he recognized the tune, the same one he heard every night that SG-1 had been on one of those missions.

Jack quietly walked through the house, past their bedroom, to the end of the hall where he could see stars and moons being reflected onto the walls and roof as the night light rotated on the dresser. He chuckled as he remembered Sam and Daniels discussion about the patterns of the stars, and just how wrong it was and how it was Teal'c that had reminded the two about the fact that Tau'ri children's toys often were misrepresented to allow children to have an imagination and be, children. Sam had rushed over with tears in her eyes and hugged the giant man as the four of them had stood admiring the nursery so lovingly put together. It had been Jack's idea to put the iPod speaker dock in the room so that Sam could take her songs wherever she went. Quite often when Jack came down to her lab he heard the quiet sounds of lullabies playing in the background, the gentle sounds calming and peaceful to the world around them.

He approached the door to the nursery, pushed it open and his heart skipped a beat as he took in the sight that greeted him. His beautiful wife was curled up around a mass of blond hair with a small smile gracing her lips as she dreamt the night away. The mass of blond hair sighed and rolled over and he thanked his lucky stars for the three big changes that lead him to this life.

He smiled as he realised what song it was that Sam had left on while sending their daughter to the land of nod. It was a favourite for the two of them and it made Jack think when he saw the play count on the computer when Sam plugged in her music because it was played every night that SG-1's mission didn't go to plan and he knew that was quite often.

_It's late now  
Time to sleep  
Close your eyes  
Go to dreams_

Clouds on walls  
And blue skies  
Mommy's sun,  
her moon, her stars

And you  
You make me run  
And you  
You make me want to live

Your smiles  
Well they make my day  
You don't know it yet  
But you're everything

This little song – well  
It's for you  
These lovely years  
here with you

And you  
You make me run  
And you  
You make me want to live

And you  
You make me run  
And you  
You make me want to live  
For you

Jack turned to the door to head back to their bedroom and started getting ready for bed, there was no point in waking Sam to get her back to her own bed, she slept that heavily that waking her was going to wake the little one. It was a change to the light sleeping that Jack knew she was capable of when she slept off world, the smallest branch had to snap and she was awake with her hand never far from her weapon.

Jack willingly slipped into the luxurious bed that he and Sam had invested in when they had gotten married. It was welcome relief to the beds on base, in the infirmary and the off world nights spent in the dirt. He slowly closed his eyes as the faint melody of the girls lullaby drifted up the hallway and as he rolled over he sighed.

Jack felt like he had just closed his eyes as he felt small hands pulling at the covers and the whispering that came with it, 'Daddy?, Daddy?' came the small voice. As Jack rolled over he met with the big blue eyes that made his heart melt, 'Daddy! You is awake!' the small voice proclaimed as she tried to pull herself up onto the bed. Jack sat up and pulled the little girl onto his lap, he smiled at her and chuckled 'Well hello baby girl, what are doing up so late?' The little girl smiled as she replied 'Mummy is snoring and waked me up so I come to sleep with Daddy cause she is noisy, ok?' Jack laughed as the child wrapped her arms around him as he lay her down on her mother's side of the bed. 'Alright belle, just tonight cause Mummy's taking up your bed'. The child fell almost instantly asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow leaving Jack to marvel in the beauty of the life he and Sam created together.

As he fell back onto his pillow, Jack rolled over to watch his daughter sleep and he started to complete his nightly ritual of thanking the stars, thanking them for the three changes in his life that made this all possible. The letter, the ring and the small girl lying beside him. Jack leaned over and placed a small kiss on the baby soft blond hair of the little girl, and breathed out 'Sweet dreams my darling, my Grace'.


End file.
